Birthday Spankings
by MrsKakuzu
Summary: It's Kakuzu's Birthday and Hidan deiced Kakuzu would get a spanking for ever year the old grump was alive. Finally Kakuzu gets tired of Hidan spanking him so he ties him up and drags him -face down- into town. Hidan counties spanking Kakuzu! The night works out just like Hidan planed and just how Kakuzu secretly wanted it to. YAOI Read at your risk strong! One Shot.


Happy birthday to Kakuzu! of 98 years and still kickin it! Though I made him 100)

(Day late because I posted at midnight TAT') Characters don't belong to me.

Yeee be ward Yaoi and strong language from the Birthday boy and his Uke. Happy Birthday Kakuzu!

* * *

SMACK

I sighed again, "Hidan, if you do that one more time I swear I will kill you."

"Awww Kuzu! You're only at seventy three!" Hidan said raising his hand again. I quickly spun around and grabbed his hand. I dug my short nails into his hand and lifted him off the ground till we were face to face.

"You still need twenty seven more birthday spankings, older geezer." Hidan said. I sighed again and relaxed my tentacles and wrapped them around his body.

"Getting Kinky in public?" Hidan shouted. I covered his face and dropped him to the ground. He let out a muffled cry in pain. I dragged him by his feet as he vocally protested. His face was dragged in the dust road we were walking along.

Today was my birthday, my hundredth birthday. After the third great ninja war, I was reanimated and dug Hidan back up. Why did I dig him back up, I don't know. Hidan and I counted as bounty hunters, but stuck to the shadows. Hidan had come up with the game of 'birthday spankings'. For every year I was alive, he spanked me. He must have had this planned out because just as the clock said 12:00AM he woke me up and spanked me. Then on our bounty today, when we planned on doing a surprise attack, he loudly spanked me. Lucky I was able to kill the bounty.

Once I had reached the town I untangled Hidan and dropped him on the dust dirt road.

"Kakuzu! Hey Kakuzu! I'm hungry! Let's stop here and get food! HEY!" Hidan said as soon as the mouth bindings were gone. I turned around and he shut up.

I was also tired, we had a long day, and the bounty was hard to track and ran away very fast. I guess we could stop.

We entered the town and I bought Hidan five dango sticks. That shut him up.

I rented a very cheap inn just for the night. As I was buying our room, Hidan decide this was a good time to get some more spankings in.

"I would like a-" SMACK, "small room. Just for-" SMACK, "one night." SMACK!

"Yes sir, one moment." The room keeper said, giving us an odd look.

"Would you stop!?" I turned around and said to Hidan. Hidan just smiled.

"Here is your key." The room keeper said, as I reached for the key Hidan spanked me. I let a small tentacle slither out and grab his ankle, then I pulled hard and HIdan feel back and hit his head on the ground.

"Ow oww! Oww!" Hidan screamed holding his head.

"Lets go." I said walking past him.

"I'm getting into the bath." Hidan said smacking my butt as he walked by. His face was covered in dirt.

Hidan turned on the water and got into the bath leaving the door open. Finally peace and quiet, I started to count the money that we had received from the slippery bounty. It was all there. I stripped down to my boxers and got under the covers as I laid there enjoying the quietness.

Splash, "O FUCK! I DROPPED MY LAST DANGO IN THE WATER!" Hidan ripped through the silence. I sighed and shut my eyes.

Hidan got out of the bath, I wasn't asleep just lightly resting. A few shuffling sounds here and there until Hidan climbed into bed and snuggled close up to me.

"Hey, Kakuzu, are you awake?" Hidan said, I didn't answer. Hidan slowly rolled towards me and rose up. I could feel him so close to my face, I could feel his cold breath centimeters from my face. I was just about to smack him when he bent over and kissed me, very gently on the lips.

He lowered back down and snuggled into me, he was laying very still, as if trying not to disturb me.

I couldn't help but smile and let out a faint chuckle.

"Gah Kakuzu you're awake!?" Hidan sounded embarrassed.

"Go to sleep Hidan." I whispered rolling over.

SMACK! Hidan erupted in giggles. Then Hidan spanked me three more times. I turned towards him and we had a stare down in the moon lit room.

"Just one more!" Hidan said, giggling.

"Do it one more time and I will strip you naked and make you stay in the hallway all night." I sighed, turning over to face the wall once again.

It wasn't three minutes later till I felt his small hand on my rump. But in a different gesture, his warm hand slowly traced my butt and moved over my side and ghosted over my stomach. Suddenly I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I tensed up and he felt it, his nibble hand reached into my boxers and he licked my ear.

I let out a gasp and he giggled.

"Hidan what do you want?" I grumbled.

"Well it's your birthday do you wanna…?" Hidan trailed off.

"Just go to sleep." I grumbled out again, Hidan reluctantly took his hands out of my boxers. All was quiet once more.

SMACK!

Hidan didn't have a moment to giggle, I turned around and pounced on him. Nose to nose I stared coldly into his eyes. Both of his hands were pinned, the covers were tossed aside with a soft thump.

"Can I get a good night kiss from the birthday boy?" Hidan cooed out.

"Will that shut you up?" I said rising with anger.

"Promise." Hidan said winking.

I slowly bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips, our kissed deepened. I went to pull away but he bit my lip.

Hidan's eyes twinkled with mischief. He suggestively wrapped his legs around my waist and made a thrusting motion. Within a few thrust I was becoming hard, I had to stop him and fast. I forcefully wiggled away from his grip and we had another stare down.

"Ooh ohh ahhh~!" Hidan yelled loudly.

"No Hidan shut up!" I tried to reason with him before the other travelers heard.

"Oooh~!" Hidan continued. I quickly bent down to muffle his lustful sounds with a kiss.

I knew there would be no getting away from Hidan tonight, when he wanted it and he was horny, he was gonna get it.

If I had a penny for every time Hidan got his way, well that would total a dollar.

Hidans sharp nails dug into my back as he pulled me into another deep kiss, I kept my hands in his hair. Our tongues had their usual battle for dominance, which was won by me. I pulled back for a breath of air and Hidan wiped the saliva of his face. We took a break and breathe heavily, Hidan pushed me over and sat on top of me.

Our violent and sloppy make out session resumed. It wasn't long before Hidan started to grind on me. Lightly at first to see if I would allow it, then it quickly built speed. Hidan forcefully grinded on me, a moment our lengths would rub together and the next moment he would be sensationally grinding into my stomach.

He broke our kiss and I grabbed him by his neck with my teeth, at first I sharply nipped at his flawless skin, until he gave an irresistible cry of wanting more. I sucked and bit his pale skin.

As fast as it happened it was over, we were done with the prissy touches of here and there. Hidan the most impatient one of the both of us, slid down and removed my boxers doing the same with himself.

"Not so fast!" I whispered as I released some tentacles, they flew towards him dove under his skin. Hidan quickly became my puppet and he futilely struggled under my grasp. As a special treat for myself I decided to play with him, I laid him on his back. Hidan's mouth was of course stitched shut.

I licked and bit his collar bone, making him blush madly. This was indeed his soft spot, he blushed and muffled yelled at me to stop. I slowly and painfully worked my way down to his stomach, ghosting over it I continued down to his lower regions.

I licked the tip of his length and he loudly thrashed about, I looked up at him to see if he was okay.

His eyes displayed a different emotion than pleasure. I undid the stiches to see what he wanted.

"It's your birthday I should be the one pleasuring you!" Hidan said in a rushed manor.

"Hmm?" I was taken back that this rude little shit wanted to do something nice for me.

I released my tentacles and Hidan pushed me back down.

He slowly bent down and nervously glanced up at me his warm breath tickled my skin. His stunning purple eyes flickered to me then away. Hidan very cautiously opened his mouth and placed it around my shaft. I was immediately suffocated in warmth and wetness. His small mouth was oozing with slippery saliva.

Soon his lips and my length were covered with his glistening saliva. He twirled his tongue pressuring me into a low moan. I moaned and he softly grated his teeth along my shaft, he lifted his head off of my tip with a popping sound, we breathed for a moment. Hidan more bravely this time took my length in his mouth. His sucking and slippery saliva brought me close to the edge.

I could barely hold it anymore, I moaned and grunted and Hidan seemed to enjoy my reactions with every lick. Hidan once again slowly grated his teeth along my length and only made it half way till I cummed in his mouth. He immediately lifted up as if to hack and cough it all out. But much to my surprise he swallowed.

A line of drool and cum connected his lips to my length, he breathed out with a gagging sound for a minute.

"That's all you getting old shit." Hidan scowled at me. Before either of us could recover he was grinding on me again but rubbing our lengths together.

"I can't wait any longer, Kakuzu I want it now~!" Hidan winded out, changing positions I was on top of him and in between his legs.

Hidan let out a faint whimper and I looked up at him, how truly cute Hidan looked blushing madly and nervous. He bit his bottom lip and frantically looked at me. His body rippled with anticipation.

He yelled out as I forcefully shoved myself into him, not waiting for him to relax I started moving. Hidan screamed and whimpered without taking a single breath in. It wouldn't be enough for us two. I slowly released my tentacles without missing a thrust. Suddenly I plunged them back into his skin connecting us again making our thrust deeper with more power behind them. Hidan enjoyed the extra exactly and kept in time with my thrust. Hidan bit his lip to keep from getting any louder but it doesn't help, he bit his bottom lip to hard and blood trickled down his face.

Hidan stayed loud and I stayed quiet.

I grabbed his length and pumped in them with our speed building thrust. He was quickly nearing the edge. His back arched and unwillingly let out a gasp. With one more powerful thrust he violently came, it shot into my face and long hair.

Hidan glistened in the moon light covered in sweat, blood, and cum. His eyes tightly shut with his back still arching of the sheets, his whole body gave a violent shake before collapsing to the sheets.

"Kakuzzuu, Kakuzu…" Hidan moaned out in hard heavy puffs.

Just the sight and sound also sent me over the edge.

"Hidan." I whispered flopping down on his spent body kissing his lips to shut him up. I lifted up again and he kept huffing and puffing, I gently as the S ranked missing nin I was kissed the top of his head.

"Happ…happy birthday, Kuzu…" Hidan huffed out.

"Thank you Hidan." I said, ready for him to quickly fall asleep. But instead he struggled to stay awake; once his breathing had slowed, he got up and walked over to his jacket. At first I thought he was going to get another fan in the hot August night but he stark naked bent down and shakily picked up his jacket.

With his chubby butt so high in the air, I just wanted to pound it again.

He slowly walked over to the bed and slumped over it, and dug around in his jacket pocket. Since we remained as bounty hunters we switched our out fits, he wore a dark grey jacket with a broken zipper or so he told me flashing his exposed chest to me. The jacket had hidden Kunai pockets but he kept a silver spear hidden in them.

Finally after rummaging around in the pocket he looked up at me and smiled.

"I hope this didn't get too dirty, you did drag me through the dirt. Happy hundredth birthday you old shit." Hidan said handing me a large hard back book.

"I've been looking for copy of this! For thirty years!" I joyfully grumbled as I caught the dense book Hidan threw at me. He climbed into bed and curled up to me as I skimmed threw the old and dated pages.

"We haven't been to a book store in a while you must have been hiding this for a long time!" I whispered setting the book down.

Hidan's breathing slowed down to a normal peaceful breathing.

I smiled thinking about how we would have another hundred years together.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
